Vulnerable
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Une journée qui aurait dû être des plus banale pour Oliver et Felicity, une journée normale à Queen Consolidated, qui pourtant va être différente de ce que le jeune héritier de l'empire Queen pensait. Petit OS qui se passe durant la S2, OS qui commencé il y a environ 1 an.


**Lors de ma Note de l'Auteur dans le chapitre 06 de ma fic « Un Ange parmi les Démons », je vous avais promis un second OS, le voilà donc, après l'OS « Farewell ».**

 **Déçu de l'épisode 5.09, je pensais vraiment que l'on aurait un rapprochement Olicity (vu que l'épisode fut réalisé par Antonio Negret qui a réalisé les épisodes 3.20 & 4.06) mais rien, juste un flash-back ridicule U_U**

 **Deux points positifs c'est la fin quand on voit Laurel (bah oui, après l'avoir rencontré en personne, Katie est vraiment extra), d'ailleurs, vu que le Olicity n'existe plus malgré le Tweet de Stephen le 01/12 comme quoi le Olicity est réel, je préfère encore voir Oliver en couple avec Laurel qu'avec une femme comme Susan et de voir un acteur que j'adore qui joue le rôle du méchant des flash-back: Garwin Sanford (L'inoubliable Narim dans Stargate, qui avec Martouf était mes deux personnages masculins secondaires préférés.)**

 **OS qui se déroule durant la Saison 2, présence donc de Isabel Rochev (je préfère encore elle à Susan U_U).**

 **Le pourquoi de ce titre, RDV en bas pour explication ^_^**

* * *

 **Titre — VULNERABLE**

POV Oliver

Le réveille sonne et je me lève difficilement, la nuit a été longue, cette mission ne fut pas la plus facile. Cet ordure qui enlevé des enfants afin de vendre au marché noir organe et os qui servait à faire des prothèses, cette ordure est mort, soit, mais quand je pense à tous ces enfants qui sont morts, je me sens mal. Felicity aussi, même si elle a versé des larmes de joies quand ce fut fini, j'ai bien vu que cette affaire l'avait secoué. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, non pas que je ne voulais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas. Non, je ne peux pas m'attacher à elle, même si je souffre intérieurement, je préfère encore cela plutôt qu'elle souffre, je dois la protéger. Pourtant, ces dires après cette fichue mission en Russie me reviennent en mémoire encore et encore. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, je sais que j'ai agi comme un salaud, mais je ne veux pas la mettre plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà !

En soupirant, je file sous la douche et me laisse aller contre la paroi de cette dernière en fermant les yeux. Une fois encore, mes pensées dérives vers celle qui occupe mes pensées depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Felicity, une fois encore je m'imagine la prendre ici dans cette cabine de douche et une fois encore mon désir pour elle se manifeste. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ma main vient empoigner mon sexe et je me masturbe en pensant à elle, en pensant à tout ce que je voudrais lui faire. Je ne tarde pas à exploser dans ma main et me laisse aller contre la paroi de la douche en reprenant le contrôle de mon corps. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile pour moi, mais je prends sur moi, comme l'autre nuit où je me suis réveillé, le pantalon trempé après avoir joui en imaginant qu'elle et moi faisions l'amour. Je pousse un profond soupir en me disant que je n'aurais jamais dû l'entraîner là-dedans ! Après une longue douche, je sors une simple serviette nouer autour de la taille et m'habille avant de descendre prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

\- Salut Ollie.

\- Bonjour Thea, bien dormi ?

\- Bof comme d'habitude !

Thea et moi parlons de banalité durant le petit-déjeuner quand peu après, je vois ma mère arrivée, toute souriante.

\- Bonjour mes chéris, vous aller bien ?

\- Ça va et toi maman ? Tu vas où comme cela ?

\- Ça va merci et pour répondre à ta question Oliver, j'ai rendez-vous avec Walter ce midi, mais avant j'ai envie de me refaire une beauté.

\- Tu as bien raison ! Bon, je vais y aller !

\- Déjà, tu pars bien tôt ce matin ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai pas mal de travail en retard et une grosse réunion cette après-midi à préparer avec mon assistante.

\- Avec Mademoiselle Smoak je présume !

\- Oui avec elle, pourquoi de changement d'attitude maman ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas, pour moi elle est comme toutes les autres employées de Queen Consolidated, en faisant en sorte de te séduire pour ce que tu es !

Je serre les poings, je sens que je vais m'énerver par ce que ma mère vient de dire !

\- Écoute maman, je connais Felicity mieux que personne et je peux te dire qu'elle n'est pas comme cela, d'ailleurs, quand elle a reçu sa première fiche de paie comme étant mon Assistante Personnelle, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi son salaire avait changé.

Flash-back

Oliver s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit Felicity rentrait dans son bureau l'air soucieuse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Felicity ?

\- On peut parler ?

 _Surprit_ \- Oui bien sûr !

Oliver l'invitait alors à s'asseoir sur canapé de cuir et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi Oliver !?

 _Surprit_ \- Pourquoi quoi ?

Felicity lui tendit la feuille qu'elle avait dans sa main, qu'il prit.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que mon salaire est-il si élevé, alors que…

 _L'interrompant et lui souriant_ \- Felicity, tu es mon Assistante Personnelle, il est donc normal que ton salaire soit plus élevé qu'avant !

\- Et la prime exceptionnelle, c'est quoi au juste ?

\- Une prime que tu mérites depuis que tu m'as rejoint dans ce que tu sais !

\- Je refuse Oliver, je refuse d'être payée pour ce travail.

Oliver posa alors sa main sur sa jambe, la serrant doucement.

\- Hey, il n'est pas question que tu m'aides comme tu le fais, sans rien recevoir en retour, tout travail mérite salaire. De plus, tu mérites amplement cette prime.

\- Mais enfin Oliver, si tu me verses cette prime chaque mois, le comptable de Queen Consolidated va…

Oliver s'était levé et se pencha vers Felicity qui rougit légèrement à cause de cette proximité.

\- Felicity, je trouverais bien quoi dire

Flash-back

\- Fais attention Oliver, on se trompe parfois.

Ne répondant pas à ma mère, je me levais et l'embrassais sur la joue ainsi que ma sœur en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fit du bien. Saluant Digg, je m'engouffrais à l'arrière de la Limousine qui prit peu de temps après la direction de Queen Consolidated. Une fois arrivé, il est encore tôt, peu d'employés sont déjà arrivés, une fois au dernier étage de la tour, rien que de voir le bureau vide de Felicity égaye ma journée. Je m'installe dans mon bureau et entreprends de commencer à regarder quelques dossiers.

POV Felicity

Le réveil fut douloureux, surtout après la nuit que j'ai passée, pas à cause de la mission, mais à cause du fait que je me suis réveillé dans la nuit pas bien et fiévreuse. J'ai donc pris un cachet en espérant que cela se passe mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Je me sens un peu mieux que cette nuit, mais ce n'est pas la grande forme. Quand je vois mon réveil afficher sept heures AM, je décide de me lever malgré tout et de prendre une douche avant de prendre mon Latte avec une tranche de pain et de nouveau un cachet qui j'espère va me faire tenir toute la journée. Par précaution, j'en mets deux dans mon sac au cas où. N'ayant pas vraiment la force de conduire, je décide de prendre le transport en commun, même si je n'aime pas cela, je n'ai pas trop le choix ce matin. Une fois dans les locaux de l'entreprise, je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur appuyant sur le dernier étage, là où seul moi et Oliver travaillons. Une fois à mon bureau, je vois Oliver au téléphone, je ne le dérange alors pas et me mets au travail. Je suis tellement concentré sur ce que je fais, que je ne remarque même pas Oliver qui est devant moi les sourcils froncés.

\- Felicity !?

Je sursaute de surprise.

\- Excuse-moi je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire peur ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour Oliver, oui ça va !

Je vois Oliver fronçait les sourcils et contourner mon bureau afin de se rapprocher de moi.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ?

 _Lui mentant_ \- Réveil difficile.

Je vois bien que Oliver me croit moyennement.

\- Désolé, je t'en demande trop !

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas à cause de cela, c'est… Un voisin à fait la fête et j'ai mal dormit.

Je vois qu'il me sourit et qu'il a l'air de croire à mon mensonge ce qui me rassure. Après quelques banalités échangées, il retourne dans son bureau, ce n'est qu'une heure trente plus tard qu'il m'appelle. En train de mettre un jour un dossier, je mets le haut-parleur.

\- Oui Oliver !

\- Tu peux STP m'emmener le dossier de Wayne Entreprise.

\- Tu ne préfères pas que je te l'envole par mail plutôt ?

Oliver regardait Felicity à travers la vitre de son bureau, surprit qu'elle lui demande cela, alors que d'habitude, elle venait directement dans son bureau le sourire aux lèvres, il décidait alors de lui mentir.

\- Je voudrais voilà quelque chose avec toi, à propos de ce dossier STP.

Il l'entendit pousser un léger soupir au téléphone avant de lui répondre.

\- D'accord !

Oliver n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle a déjà raccroché. Lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvre, Oliver lui adresse un sourire qu'il ne réserve qu'a, elle. Lorsqu'elle lui tend le dossier, ces doigts effleurent ceux de la jeune femme et il constate qu'ils sont chauds.

\- Que voulais-tu voir avec moi ?

\- Je voudrais que tu sois à mes côtés cette après-midi pour cette réunion.

\- D'accord !

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien Felicity ?

\- Oui ! Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais retourner au travail.

Oliver n'a même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui tourne déjà le dos. Sachant qu'elle peut-être têtue par moments, Oliver ne la retient pas et ouvre le dossier quand il entendit un « boum » Il relève alors les yeux et voit avec horreur que Felicity est allongé par terre. Il se lève tel un diable sortant de sa boîte et se rue près d'elle.

\- Felicity… Felicity répond moi je t'en prie, reste avec moi Felicity non pas toi ... _Dit-il en tapotant doucement sa joue_

Elle entrouvre les yeux et le voit inquiet au-dessus d'elle.

\- Oliver _dit-elle faiblement_

\- Je suis là ...

Il pose sa main sur son front et voit qu'elle est brûlante. Il la soulève dans ses bras et l'allonge délicatement sur le canapé de cuir de son bureau.

\- Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée chez toi ?

\- Je pensais que ça allait se passer dans la journée avec le cachet que j'ai pris.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler je t'aurais donné ta journée sans soucis,

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter

\- Je le suis encore plus à présent.

Ils échangèrent un sourire comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Felicity grimaça légèrement ce qui inquiéta Oliver.

\- Oliver j'ai mal

\- Ou ça ma belle ?

\- Dans la poitrine !

Oliver voit qu'elle a du mal à respirer et sans réfléchir, déboutonne sa chemise dévoilant la peau pâle de la jeune femme.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu fasses cela dans d'autre circonstance !

Oliver la regarde et lui sourit tendrement sans lui répondre. Car au fond de lui, il pensait la même chose que Felicity, lui aussi aurait aimé lui retirer sa chemise dans d'autre circonstance. Car même si son esprit lui disait de rester loin d'elle pour là protéger, son cœur lui disait de se laisser aller, ayant de plus en plus de sentiment envers Felicity, même Sara lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait remarqué la manière dont ils se regardaient Mais lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger vu que, en tant que Oliver Queen et Arrow ses proches risquer d'être une cible, elle avait ri en lui répondant qu'elle connaissait les risques depuis longtemps, sinon elle ne serait jamais restée. Elle l'avait charrié en lui disant « Depuis quand Oliver Queen a peur de s'engager avec une femme ! »

Une fois sa chemise ouverte, il se retrouva face à une peau qui devait être douce au toucher et à un soutien-gorge bleu en dentelle. Il se laissa aller un instant à le regarder avec envie, alors que ses yeux se poser sur la naissance de ses seins, il déglutit et se reprit bien vite, plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

\- Felicity me permets-tu de te toucher pour voir ou tu as mal ?

Oliver se sentait comme un adolescent voyant une fille en soutien-gorge pour la première fois. Felicity, elle rougissait mais fit un signe de tête à son ami.

Oliver posait alors sa main au niveau de son ventre sentant la peau nue et douce de la jeune femme là fixant afin de voir ou elle avait mal. Même s'il n'était pas médecin il avait appris ces quelques gestes par Slade et Shado sur l'île. Il appuya a quelques endroit et au niveau de ses cotes où se trouver son soutien-gorge, il la vit grimacer.

\- Quand j'appuie ça te fait mal ?

\- Oui

\- D'accord. Alors est-ce tu tousses ?

\- Non, enfin je ne me souviens pas avoir toussé cette nuit !

Oliver comprit alors qu'elle lui a menti et que sa mauvaise nuit, n'a rien à a voir avec les voisins.

\- Est-ce que tu as une sensation de nausées ou de vertiges ?

\- Ce matin oui j'avais cette sensation de vertige.

\- OK, dans ce cas tu vas rester ici te reposer. Je vais appeler Digg pour qu'il vienne nous chercher.

\- Pourquoi nous chercher ?

\- Parce que je refuse de te laisser seule dans cet état. Je vais annuler mon rendez-vous de cette après-midi.

 _Se redressant_ \- Non tu ne peux faire cela Oliver, ce rendez-vous est capital pour Queen Consolidated. L'empire Wayne est ...

Oliver la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres et posa ses mains sur ces épaules pour qu'elle se rallonge.

 _D'une voix douce_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça le dirigeant de l'empire Wayne, Bruce est un ami. Repose-toi sans te soucier de rien. Je sors pour l'appeler.

Oliver se laissa aller à un geste tendre à l'égard de sa douce amie en l'embrassant sur le front. Puis sortit afin de la laisser se reposer.

Son téléphone en main, il fit défiler ses contacts à la recherche du numéro de Bruce et appela ce dernier une fois trouver.

\- Wayne !

\- Salut Bruce c'est Oliver Queen

\- Oliver ça fait longtemps comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci. Dis-moi, je t'appelle un peu tard mais je suis obligé d'annuler notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi.

\- Un problème ?

\- Disons qu'une amie chère à mon cœur ne se sent pas bien et je me dois de rester avec elle.

Il sentit Bruce rire au téléphone.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu souhaites passer un bon moment avec cette femme c'est bien ça ?

Soupirant, de savoir que tout le monde le voyait comme avant sa disparition.

\- Pas tout à fait. Elle est souffrante et je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule.

 _Bruce éclata de rien_ \- T'inquiète Oliver j'ai compris. Pas de soucis on remet ça quand veux.

\- Merci Bruce et désole de t'avoir prévenu tardivement.

\- Aucun problème. Tiens pendant que je t'ai au bout du fil, j'aurais un truc a te demander!

\- Je t'écoute _Lui dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Felicity qui avait l'air de dormir_

\- C'est à propos de ton Assistante, Felicity Smoak qui est tout à fait charmante au téléphone. Tu sais si elle est célibataire car lors de mon passage, j'avais envie de l'inviter à dîner et plus si affinités tu vois ou je veux en venir !

POV Oliver

Oh oui je vois parfaitement ou tu veux en venir mon cher Bruce. Tu es un homme à femmes, exactement celui que j'étais avant d'échouer sur Lian Yu. Je sais aussi que comme moi tu as brisé le cœur de nombreuses femmes. En entendant les paroles de Bruce, je sentis en moi une jalousie se manifester comme jamais. Et même si je ne cessais de me dire qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un homme détruit comme moi et que je me refuser de faire ce pas en avant vers elle pour là protéger il était nullement question que je laisse Bruce où quiconque tenter sa chance avec elle. Je ne souhaitais que le bonheur de Felicity et je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre.

\- Non elle est célibataire, mais c'est chasse gardée Bruce.

\- Tu es son patron et tu as des vues sur ton employée ?

\- C'est ma partenaire et la femme dont je te parlais au début de la conversation, c'est elle.

\- Vous êtes proche alors ?

\- Oui très proche et j'ai énormément d'affection pour elle. C'est elle qui m'a redonné la joie de vivre à mon retour de cet enfer.

\- A ta façon de parler d'elle, on dirait que tu l'aimes.

 _Du tac au tac_ \- Oui je l'aime!

\- OK, dans ce cas je lâche l'affaire, pas envie d'être une nouvelle fois en rivalité avec toi pour une femme surtout si vos sentiments sont réciproques. Bon, écoute, rappelle, moi, dès que ton emploi du temps le peut.

\- OK Bruce, à bientôt.

La communication prit fin. Je remis mon téléphone dans ma poche et repensais à ce que j'avais dit à Bruce. Est-ce que j'étais vraiment amoureux de Felicity ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi je suis jaloux dès qu'un homme oser poser ses yeux sur elle ? Je soupire ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Il est vrai que j'ai énormément d'affection pour Felicity et les regards si intense qu'on échangeait signifiaient-ils que l'on éprouvait la même chose l'un pour l'autre? Poussant un profond soupir, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans son bureau, je vis Isabel qui arrivait dans sa direction. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, regrettant qu'elle fasse partie de Queen Consolidated !

\- Oliver il faut qu'on parle du rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

\- Le rendez-vous est annulé Isabel donc on remettra cela à plus tard.

Elle jeta un regard dans le bureau d'Oliver et vit une chevelure blonde reposée sur le canapé.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu as l'intention de passer du bon temps avec cette blonde qui te sert assistante aux jupes trop courtes!

Je sentais la colère montait en moi, marre qu'Isabel rabaisse toujours ma Felicity.

\- Tu es jalouse !?

 _Piqué au vif_ \- Pfuu, n'importe quoi je me fiche pas mal de cette blondasse et puis, c'est elle qui devrait être jalouse après la nuit torride que l'on a passée en Russie toi et moi !

Et c'est reparti avec cette histoire qui a fait souffrir Felicity et j'en ai marre qu'elle revienne toujours sur le tapis !

\- Ce qui s'est passé en Russie, reste en Russie Isabel et cesse de là rabaisser à chaque fois, sous prétexte qu'elle est plus naturelle que toi. Et au passage la prochaine fois que tu as une chose à lui dire, passe par moi directement, j'en ai marre de te voir t'en prendre à ma PARTENAIRE.

\- Les rumeurs sont donc vraies, tu couches avec elle !

Je sentais que j'allais perdre mon sang-froid face à Isabel mais je ne voulais pas que Felicity soit gênée alors qu'elle se reposait. Ce que j'avais dit à Bruce était toujours dans mon esprit et pour faire enrager Isabel, je lui dis.

\- Et alors, je me fiche des rumeurs qui circulent sur nous deux. Tu veux que je te dise, Felicity est plus sexy et plus attirante. _Pour en rajouter une couche j'ajoutais._ Felicity à tout ce qu'un homme recherche chez une femme.

\- Si on aime les plates, oui !

Je compris à quoi elle faisait allusion et cela eut le don de m'énerver encore plus.

\- Felicity a une très belle poitrine et tout me plaît chez elle.

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de répondre, rentrais dans mon bureau afin de la pas laisser ma tendre amie seule trop longtemps.

\- Isabel te fait encore des misères ?

 _Surprit_ \- Tu nous as entendues ?

\- Non mais j'ai entendu sa voix désagréable.

\- Elle n'apprécie pas l'annulation du rendez-vous avec Wayne Entreprise.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû annuler Oliver !

\- Si parce que tu n'es pas en état de me seconder et parce que ta santé est bien plus importante pour moi que ce rendez-vous.

Felicity se redressait un peu, chose que vit Oliver qui s'approchait d'elle.

\- Je suis désolé, de tomber malade à un moment pareil !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi voyons, être malade ne se commande pas et puis, c'est plutôt moi de m'excuser de n'avoir pas remarqué ta fatigue ces derniers temps, tout cela à cause de cette affaire d'enlèvement !

S'agenouillant à ses côtés, Oliver posait sa main sur le front de Felicity.

\- Reste allongé, le temps que Digg arrive.

Felicity ne se fit pas prier et se rallongea sur le canapé de cuir avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Lorsque Digg arriva, la jeune femme qui était toujours endormie, ne sentit même pas Oliver la soulevait dans ses bras et l'allongeait à l'arrière de la limousine, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Oliver.

Avant de refermer la porte, Oliver dit à Digg.

\- Conduis-nous au Manoir, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule !

Digg sourit, sachant très bien que c'est deux-là c'était tout une histoire, et espérait que cette histoire les fasse enfin tombé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, car quand ils étaient tous les trois au Verdant, si l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était matériel, cela serait facilement visible ! D'ailleurs même Sara avait remarqué ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là.

Le trajet jusqu'au Manoir se fit rapidement, Oliver reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et une fois de la Manoir salua Raisa qui fut surprise.

\- Raisa, pouvez-vous appeler Luka s'il vous plaît et lui dire de venir rapidement !

\- Bien sûr Oliver, je l'appelle tout de suite.

\- Merci Raisa, nous serons dans ma chambre !

Une fois dans sa chambre, Oliver allongea la jeune femme dans son lit avant de déplacer une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et s'assit près d'elle la regardant dormir. Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

\- Oliver !?

\- Je suis là, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas très bien, où sommes-nous ?

\- Au Manoir, dans ma chambre !

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que Felicity se redressait en rougissant et regardait autour d'elle et vit que Oliver ne lui racontait pas d'histoire, même si c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans sa chambre.

Oliver quant à lui, trouvait la jeune femme particulièrement mignonne et désirable quand elle rougissait ainsi. À cet instant précis et plus que jamais, Oliver avait envie de goûter à ces lèvres qui devaient être terriblement douces, il fut sorti de ses pensées, par la voix de la jeune femme qui lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici Oliver, pourquoi chez toi et non chez moi ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais te laisser seule dans ton état !

Il lui avait répondu du tac au tac, faisant encore rougir une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. De son côté, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le pouvait se le permettre, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que des coups furent portés à la porte.

\- Oui entrer !

Oliver ne fut pas surpris de voir Raisa.

\- Oliver, Luka vient d'arriver.

\- Ah merci Raisa, fais le donc entré !

Raisa fit entrer l'homme en question qui saluait Oliver de manière amicale. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Merci d'être venu si vite Luka !

Luka était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années d'origine Grec, qui était un médecin de grande renommée et qui était en plus le médecin personnel de la famille Queen. Il avait vu grandir Oliver et Thea et était aussi un ami de Robert Queen.

\- Je t'en pris mon grand, quand Raisa m'a dit que tu avais besoin de moi, j'ai dit à ma secrétaire que je partais en rendez-vous extérieur ! Alors explique-moi tout !

\- Je te présente Felicity Smoak, une amie très chère et il se trouve qu'elle a eu un malaise ce matin et qu'elle a beaucoup de fièvre. Tu sais que depuis mon retour je ne fais confiance à aucun médecin à part toi, donc je voudrais que tu l'examines s'il te plaît.

\- Pas de problème mon grand.

S'approchant du lit dans lequel reposait Felicity, il mit sa main sur son front et vit en effet qu'il était fort chaud.

\- Et bien ma petite demoiselle, je me présente, je suis Luka et quand Oliver disait que vous avez beaucoup de fièvre, il ne mentait pas !

\- C'est grave à ton avis ?

 _Se tournant vers Oliver_ \- Je t'en dirais plus une fois que je l'aurais ausculté ! Je te demanderais de sortir s'il te plaît !

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, Oliver s'approchait du lit avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Felicity.

\- Je serais dans le couloir, rassure-toi, Luka est un ami et le médecin de la famille, tu es entre bonnes mains.

Felicity sourit timidement à Oliver et le regardait s'éloigner, heureuse du geste qu'il venait d'avoir à son égard pour la seconde fois de la journée. Le fait qu'il soit si tendre avec elle, là rendait spéciale à ses yeux.

Dans le couloir, Oliver s'adossait contre le mur en face de sa porte de chambre et fut surpris d'entendre la voix de sa sœur, n'ayant pas fait attention au temps qui défilé.

\- Ollie !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul dans le couloir ?

\- Salut Thea, j'attends que Luka ait fini d'examiner Felicity !

\- Comment ça examiner ?

\- Elle a eu un malaise ce matin dans mon bureau et elle a beaucoup de fièvre, je l'ai donc amené ici et j'ai demandé à Raisa d'appeler Luka !

\- OK, mais pourquoi est-elle dans ta chambre ?

\- Parce que les autres chambres ne sont pas chauffées et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit encore plus malade.

 _Taquine_ \- Mouais, dit plutôt que tu voulais qu'elle dorme dans ton lit !

Thea n'attendait même pas la réponse d'Oliver, s'éloignant afin d'aller dans sa chambre, ce fut une main sur l'épaule qu'il l'arrêta.

\- Thea, est-ce que tu pourrais prêter à Felicity de quoi se changer s'il te plaît, un pyjama où un truc dans le genre !

\- Je peux même lui prêter quelques nuisettes si tu veux, tu préfères courtes où longues ?

En imaginant Felicity en nuisette, Oliver sentit une partie de son corps se réveiller. Thea, quant à elle sourit de voir la tête que faisait son frère et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre la refermant presque aussitôt. Oliver poussait un profond soupir et se dirigea vers l'un des chambres inoccupées du Manoir afin de se rafraîchir le visage quand la voix de Felicity se fit entendre.

\- Non, je vous en prie…

Devant la demande de la jeune femme, Oliver entrait alors en trombe dans sa chambre et vit que Felicity avait les yeux larmoyant. S'approchant du lit rapidement, la voir ainsi le mit en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

\- Je t'en prie Oliver, ne le laisse pas faire !

Oliver interrogea alors Luka du regard qui lui répondit.

\- Ton amie m'a dit que depuis quelques jours elle se sentait fatiguée, j'ai sorti alors de quoi lui faire une prise de sang afin de voir si ce que je pensais était juste, mais elle m'a supplié d'arrêter.

Oliver se rappelait alors que Felicity détestait les piqûres !

\- À quoi tu penses Luka ?

\- À une anémie, cela pourrait expliquer son malaise de ce matin et le fait qu'elle se sente fatigué et qu'elle ait de la fièvre.

Oliver fit un signe de tête à Luka avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit afin d'être proche de Felicity.

\- Felicity écoute-moi, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les piqûres mais je suis là et tout va bien se passer d'accord.

\- Je ne veux pas Oliver, je…

 _Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres_ \- Écoute-moi, tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que j'ai confiance en toi Oliver.

 _Lui souriant_ \- Alors dans ce cas, ferme les yeux et pense à quelque chose, à un souvenir que tu chéris, à un souvenir que tu ne voudrais jamais oublier.

D'abord surprise, Felicity fermait les yeux et sans le vouloir se mit à parler à voix haute.

\- Notre première rencontre, quand tu es venu au département informatique pour me demander de t'aider avec cet ordinateur.

Oliver sourit à ce qu'elle venait de dire, car pour lui aussi, leur première rencontre était un souvenir qui était cher en son cœur. Il se souvenait encore de la façon dont elle l'avait fait sourire. Posant sa main sur la main droite de Felicity, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens, il approchait son visage du sien avant de lui murmurer.

\- On est deux à ne pas vouloir oublier ce moment.

Posant ses lèvres sur son front, il fit un geste à Luka d'y aller et embrassa longuement la jeune femme. La sentant se tendre, il serrait sa main dans la sienne afin qu'elle se détende, ce qui se passa. Oliver se reculait alors que Luka avait terminé depuis peu. Se souriant et perdu dans le regard de l'autre, leurs mains toujours liées, Luka se raclait la gorge afin de signaler qu'il était toujours là et avait bien vu que ces deux-là étaient bien plus que des amis.

\- Je te ferais parvenir les résultats dès qu'ils arrivent Oliver.

\- D'accord, merci Luka.

\- Quant à vous Mademoiselle Smoak, je vous prescris un repos complet et de bien prendre le médicament que je vous prescris.

\- D'accord, merci docteur.

 _Lui serrant une poignée de main_ \- Merci Luka !

Le reste de la journée se passait normalement. Ni Oliver, ni Felicity, n'avaient reparlé de cet instant qu'ils avaient partagé tout à l'heure. Oliver n'était pas retourné à Queen Consolidated de la journée, préférant resté avec Felicity qui terrassée à cause de la fièvre avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à dormir. Quand Luka était parti, Thea était venue frappé à la chambre de son frère avec plusieurs tenues de nuit qu'elle avait préparé pour la jeune femme. Voulant rassurer Digg concernant la jeune femme, Oliver l'avait laissé seule le temps qu'elle se change.

Moira qui était en fin d'après-midi avait été surprise de voir que Oliver avait ramené son Assistante au Manoir et qu'elle dormait dans le lit de son fils. Oliver lui avait alors expliqué que la jeune femme avait eu un malaise dans son bureau et avant que sa mère ne dise quoi que se soit, Oliver lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute étant donné qu'à cause d'un caprice de sa part, la jeune femme travaillée parfois très tard le soir et mentit à sa mère en lui disant qu'elle avait quelques problèmes avec un ex-petit ami qui la harceler. À cela, Moira se radoucit n'ayant jamais apprécié les hommes collants et qui s'en prend à des femmes sans défenses.

Le soir même, Raisa avait apporté une soupe à Felicity qui avait mangé sans trop d'appétit, mais Oliver avait insisté pour qu'elle mange un peu en prenant son médicament. Après être resté un peu auprès de la jeune femme, voyant qu'elle dormait paisiblement, Oliver décida de là laisser et quitta sa chambre afin de se rendre dans le salon, n'ayant pas sommeil et voulant réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi.

POV Oliver

Après avoir veillé sur Felicity et voyant qu'elle dormait paisiblement, je décide de la laisser seule, non pas que j'en aie envie, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous tout à l'heure lorsque Luka avait procédé à une prise de sang et ce que je lui avais avoué dans un murmure, avais-je bien fait ? Mes sentiments étaient confus dans ma tête et cela depuis que je m'étais retrouvé allongé sur elle sur Lian Yu, sans compter ce regard, lorsqu'elle a vu Isabel sortir de ma chambre d'hôtel et la discussion que l'on a eu ensuite à Queen Consolidated. Je savais bien qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de fort pour moi, sa manière d'être parfois, son babillage et parfois ses pommettes qui se teintaient de rouge, tout cela montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à l'homme que je suis mais… Ai-je le droit d'être heureux bien que j'ai les mains tachées de sang ? Ai-je le droit d'être heureux avec une femme telle que Felicity. Pourtant ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire « N'empêche que… Que tu mérites mieux qu'elle » Je sais qu'elle m'en veut de m'être laissé aller ainsi avec Isabel et je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir réfléchi. La télévision est allumée, mais je ne regarde même pas le programme, je laisse ma tête reposée contre le dossier du canapé avant de pousser un profond soupir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, néanmoins, je suis sûr d'une chose, je veux la protéger ! Je décide d'éteindre la télévision et de monter me coucher dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir mais avant je rentre dans ma chambre afin de voir si Felicity dort toujours paisiblement mais en rentrant, je la vois gémir. Je m'approche d'elle et elle ouvre les yeux.

\- Oliver…

\- Je suis là !

\- J'ai… J'ai froid, j'ai tellement froid !

Je fronce alors les sourcils avant de poser ma main sur son front constatant qu'il est brûlant.

\- Tu as beaucoup de fièvre !

Je lui verse un verre d'eau dans un verre et sors un cachet avant de le lui tendre.

\- Tient, prend ça, cela devrait faire baisser la fièvre.

Je reste près d'elle le temps qu'elle prenne son cachet et quand elle me rend le verre sa main effleure la mienne et je constate qu'elle est glacée et le fait qu'elle claque des dents en se rallongeant n'est pas bon signe. Ne voulant pas là laisser ainsi, je contourne le lit et me glisse sous la couette à côté d'elle.

\- Viens là, je vais te réchauffer un peu.

Felicity ne se fait pas prier et se blottit contre le torse d'Oliver.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu me dises cela dans d'autres circonstances !

Oliver ne répondit pas, car il pensait la même chose et la rapprochait de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- Aller, essaye de dormir !

\- Tu sais, le fait d'être ainsi contre toi, me donnes l'impression d'être spéciale à tes yeux, alors que même si on travaille ensemble, nous sommes amis rien de plus. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que j'ai la chance de te connaître, moi qui ne suis pas du même monde que toi et banale !

\- Felicity !

\- Tu sais, quand tu m'as proposé de travailler avec toi dans le sous-sol du Verdant, j'ai senti mon cœur se gonfler d'espoir et de joie d'avoir la possibilité d'être proche de toi, même si en même temps cela me faisait du mal d'être ainsi proche de toi, te voyant avec d'autres femmes.

\- Felicity !

\- Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'à part être un boulet comme lors du retour du Comte, et qui à cause de moi tu as dû tuer à nouveau parce que je n'ai pas pu me défendre seule et que…

 _Élevant la voix_ \- FELICITY ! _Plus doucement_ Écoute, cesse de te tourmenter l'esprit avec tout cela, tu as besoin de te reposer pour le cachet fasse effet et que la fièvre tombe. Et concernant cette histoire, je te l'ai dit Felicity, tu ne seras jamais un choix, il te tenait et il allait te faire du mal !

\- Oui mais à cause de moi tu…

N'y tenant plus, Oliver là fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, geste qui surprit la jeune femme. Sans chercher à approfondir le baiser, Oliver se retirait.

\- Felicity, sache une chose, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, et sache que je n'hésiterais pas à tuer à nouveau si tu es en danger !

\- Oliver je….

L'embrassant longuement sur le front.

\- Chuuuut ! Maintenant ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir !

\- Merci d'être présent pour moi Oliver !

Oliver allait lui répondre quand il vit que la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et que sa respiration était calme. Il l'embrassait de nouveau su le front avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi Felicity, parce que je… Je ressens bien plus que de l'amitié pour toi, je… Je suis amoureux de toi, mais tu mérites mieux que moi.

Ce que Oliver ignorait, c'est que Felicity avait entendu la fin de sa phrase et ne savait pas quoi pensé de tout cela. Mais fatiguée à cause de la fièvre qui là terrasser, elle s'était laissé aller dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt dans ceux de cet homme qu'elle aimait en secret. Oliver quant à lui restait éveillé durant deux bonnes heures avant de sombrer à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Oliver ouvrit les yeux, il fut d'abord surpris de sentir un poids contre son épaule, puis la journée d'hier lui revint en mémoire. Le malaise de Felicity, sa forte fièvre et tout le reste. Il la regardé dormir le sourire aux lèvres et au bout de quelques minutes, il posa sa main libre sur son front avant de constater que la fièvre était tombée. Soulager, il restait néanmoins à ses côtés, le temps qu'elle se réveille, chose qui se produisit environ une heure plus tard.

\- Bonjour !

\- Bonjour !

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, même si j'ai l'impression que ma tête a rencontré un trente-trois tonnes.

Oliver rit doucement à l'allusion et que la jeune femme soit fidèle à elle-même. En voyant son ami sourit, Felicity sourit à son tour puis se rappela des dires du jeune homme la veille. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'avait entendu où bien faire comme si de rien ? Elle posait le pour et le contre et décidait de se lancer afin d'être sûr.

\- Oliver je…

Oliver vit la jeune femme se redresser et baisser la tête, il en fut surpris. Se redressant à son tour, il posa sa main sur son épaule mais le fait qu'elle se dégage de lui fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Felicity, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Sois franche avec moi ! Pensais-tu ce… Ce que tu as dit cette nuit ?

Oliver fut surpris par sa question, se demandant de quoi elle parlait.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi !

Oliver se souvenait alors de ces mots, mais restait silencieux ne sachant quoi dire, même sur le moment, il avait pensé ce qu'il lui avait murmuré.

Voyant qu'il restait silencieux, Felicity sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Sentant la jeune femme bouger, Oliver tournait la tête vers elle et sentit son cœur se serrait en voyant ses larmes.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, pourquoi me fais-tu souffrir ainsi ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Oliver baissait la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Voyant la réaction du jeune homme, Felicity comprit et se leva afin de fuir loin de lui, chose que Oliver vit. N'étant pas de cet avis, il se levait rapidement à son tour ne voulant pas la laisser fuir et en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire se retrouva proche d'elle et en passant devant sa chaîne hi-fi qui est tactile, cette dernière se mit en route et la musique qui démarrer était une chanson que Thea lui avait fait écouter il y a peu. Prenant la main de Felicity dans la sienne, il la rapprochait de lui.

\- Oliver !?

\- Dans avec moi !

Felicity se laissait faire et se retrouvait tout près du torse d'Oliver alors que les paroles commençaient.

Everywhere I look I see her smile

 _Partout où je regarde, je vois son sourire_

Her absent-minded eyes

 _Ses yeux absents_

And she has kept me wondering for so long

 _Et elle a continué se demandant très longtemps_

How this thing could go wrong

 _Comment cela pouvait-il tourner mal_

It seems to me that we are both the same

 _Il me semble que nous sommes tous les deux pareils_

Playing the same game

 _Jouant à ce même jeu_

But as darkness falls this true love falls apart

 _Mais quand l'obscurité tombe, ce véritable amour s'effondre_

Into a riddle of her heart

 _Dans une énigme de son cœur_

Chorus:

She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands

 _Elle est si vulnérable, comme de la porcelaine dans mes mains_

She's so vulnerable and I don't understand

 _Elle est si vulnérable, et je ne comprends pas_

I could never hurt the one I love

 _Je ne pourrais jamais blesser celle que j'aime_

She's all I've got

 _Elle est tout ce que j'ai_

But she's so vulnerable

 _Mais elle est si vulnérable_

Oh so vulnerable

 _Oh, si vulnérable_

Days like these no one should be alone

 _Des jours comme celui-ci, personne ne devrait être seul_

No heart should hide away

 _Aucun cœur ne devrait se cacher_

Her touch is gently conquering my mind

 _Son touché conquiert doucement mon esprit_

There's nothing words can say

 _Il n'y a rien que les mots puissent dire_

She's coloured all the secrets of my soul

 _Elle a coloré tous les secrets de mon âme_

I've whispered all my dreams

 _J'ai chuchoté tous mes rêves_

But just as night time falls this vision falls apart

 _Mais quand la nuit tombe, cette vision s'effondre_

Into a riddle of her heart, yeah

 _Dans une énigme de son cœur, Ouais_

Chorus

Yeah

 _Ouais_

(Don't hide your eyes)

Ne te cache pas les yeux

Ah, ah, ah...

 _Ah, ah, ah..._

She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands

 _Elle est si vulnérable, comme de la porcelaine dans mes mains_

She's so vulnerable and I don't understand

 _Elle est si vulnérable, et je ne comprends pas_

I could never hurt the one I love

 _Je ne pourrais jamais blesser celle que j'aime_

She's all I've got

 _Elle est tout ce que j'ai_

But she's so vulnerable

 _Mais elle est si vulnérable_

She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands

 _Elle est si vulnérable, comme de la porcelaine dans mes mains_

She's so vulnerable and I don't understand

 _Elle est si vulnérable, et je ne comprends pas_

I could never hurt someone I love

 _Je ne pourrais jamais blesser celle que j'aime_

She's all I've got

 _Elle est tout ce que j'ai_

But she's so vulnerable

 _Mais elle est si vulnérable_

Oh so vulnerable

 _Oh si vulnérable_

(She's so vulnerable)

 _(Elle est si vulnérable)_

My baby's so vulnerable

 _Mon bébé est si vulnérable_

(She's so vulnerable)

 _(Elle est si vulnérable_

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait, l'étreinte d'Oliver se resserrait autour de la taille de la jeune femme, si bien que vers la fin, Felicity se retrouvait contre le torse d'Oliver, ce dernier ayant enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitait mettre fin à cette étreinte et à cet instant. Oliver embrassa délicatement le cou de la jeune femme avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement si tu savais !

 _Surprise_ \- Oliver je…

\- Chuttt, laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît !

En disant ces quelques mots, Oliver déposait ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai tellement peur de… De te perdre toi aussi… Comme Tommy. Si j'ai réussi à survivre à cette perte c'est parce que tu… Tu étais la près de moi. Si je devais te perdre je… Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je me rends compte maintenant que… Si je t'ai proposé d'être mon assistante c'est parce que je … Je voulais t'avoir auprès de moi.

Felicity savait combien la mort de Tommy était douloureuse pour Oliver et savait que cette blessure serait difficile à se refermer et comprenait sa peur. Néanmoins, elle était heureuse qu'il lui ouvre enfin son cœur et lui répondit à son tour sur le même ton.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu t'ouvres enfin à moi. Mais tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, j'aurais pu être victime d'un cinglé !

Oliver resterait son étreinte afin de la rapprocher encore plus de lui, même si elle était déjà contre son torse musclé.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Rien que de revoir le Comte avec ses seringues proches de ta peau je… J'ai envie de le tuer de nouveau.

\- Oliver, je n'aime pas t'entendre parler ainsi.

\- Je sais, mais… C'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas revivre cela à nouveau, même si cela me blesse, de te garder loin de moi.

Felicity s'écartait de lui afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Ma vie, mon choix, tu te souviens ! Et puis, si tu nous laisses enfin une chance, rien ne nous empêche de garder notre histoire secrète.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne pourrais même pas te toucher et t'embrasser durant toute la journée ! _Voyant le sourire de Felicity_ Je ne pourrais jamais ! Déjà que je me retiens à chaque fois quand je t'entends chanter où quand je te vois dans tes robes sexy, alors là savoir que l'on est ensemble sans t'embrasser où te serrer dans mes bras, cela est impossible.

\- De toute façon, si le Comte savait que je travaillais pour toi, d'autres le savent probablement ! Et puis, quand tu réfléchis, je serais plus en sécurité en étant près de toi que loin de toi !

\- Mais que tu sois proche de moi te mettra encore plus en danger et…

Oliver n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose de doux se posait sur ces lèvres. Il allait répondre à son baiser quand elle s'éloigna de lui.

\- Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois Monsieur le CEO de Queen Consolidated, ma vie, mon choix ! Et puis si tu nous laisses une chance, je veux bien apprendre quelques gestes de défense, même si je suis nulle en sport ! Et… _Posant une main sur sa joue_ Je veux que tu sois heureux Oliver, tu mérites d'être heureux.

\- J'ai les mains tachées de sang Felicity.

\- Oliver, je t'aime, alors laisse-toi aimer, laisse-nous une chance.

Aux dires de Felicity, Oliver sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle venait elle aussi de lui ouvrir son cœur et il ne voulait pas revoir des larmes sur son visage. Il la ramena alors contre lui avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais j'ai peur, peur qu'un jour tu disparaisses ou que tu t'éloignes de moi.

\- Jamais Oliver, jamais…

\- Alors apprends-moi ! Apprends-moi à ce que signifie être heureux et être aimé.

\- Compte sur moi !

Le couple nouvellement formé se regardait dans le blanc des yeux avant de s'embrasser. Oliver se laissait aller et embrassait sa compagne tendrement et langoureusement. La jeune femme étant encore convalescente suite à une anémie, Oliver n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin. Pourtant, quelques semaines s'être mis en couple, après une mission difficile durant laquelle Felicity avait dû obligatoirement se rendre sur le terrain pour pirater un serveur, mission durant laquelle elle avait été légèrement blessée par une balle, le couple s'était offert l'un à l'autre pour la première fois.

Le couple avait réussi à garder leur relation secrète, jusqu'à cette fameuse première fois où Diggle qui avait oublié ses clés au repère était revenu et avait entendu des gémissements et des cris qui voulaient dire pas mal de choses !

 _À lui-même_ \- Enfin ! Vaux mieux tard que jamais !

Malgré la peur que Oliver ressentait à chaque instant d'être en couple avec Felicity à cause de sa double identité, le couple ayant gardé leur relation secrète était heureux, sans savoir qu'une épée de Damoclès se trouvait au-dessus de Starling City. Mais le justicier savait qu'accompagné de sa belle, il était plus fort que jamais.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS. Désolé d'avoir tardé à le poster, mais au moment où Felicity demande à Oliver s'il était sincère, je ne savais pas trop comment finaliser cet OS. Il a fallu que je réécoute cette chanson « Vulnérable de Roxette » pour que l'idée me vienne. Chanson que j'ai découvert il y a quelques années, lors je suis tombé sur un AMV fait par un fan sur Amanda Tapping avec cette chanson. L'attends des résultats des Awards m'a aussi freiner ^^**

 **Par contre, je vous demanderais SVP, de ne pas utiliser la traduction que j'ai faite moi-même, même si une traduction de cette chanson est disponible sur internet, celle-ci a été faite par mes soins et elle est approximative.**

 **Pour la chaîne hi-fi qui s'allume tout seul après le passage d'Oliver, la sœur de mon copain a une chaîne hi-fi tactile qui s'allume toute seule alors qu'elle l'effleure à peine.**

 **Pour ma fic « Un Ange Parmi les Démon » elle est quasi finie, mais le chapitre 07, notamment les derniers paragraphes me posent problème, j'ai du mal à retranscrire les scènes. Pour me faire pardonner, dès qu'il sera fini, je vous mettrais le chapitre 07 et deux jours plus tard le chapitre 08.**

 **Je vous souhaite par avance, un Joyeux Noël et j'essaye de poster le chapitre 07 la semaine prochaine.**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XXX**


End file.
